My Other, Other Half
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Yami Bakura/Yugi, Yami/Ryou. Yugi remembers why his day went so wonderful.


Yay! I wrote a Bakura/Yugi! (this is another pairing I love! Thank you Akemi!)  
  
Yami Bakura: *glances at Yugi and then at Yami* This cannot be good.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh does not belong to me, but the characters (and names) that I have made up for the Celtic Guardian, D. Human and Dark Magician are MINE!!! And Malik's nickname is mine too. Ask my car. I'm sick of people copying my ideas, even in other fandoms!  
  
/ Ryou or Yugi/  
  
// Bakura or Yami //  
  
Ryou can only talk to Bakura and Yugi can only talk to Yami and vise versa, no Yami and Bakura speaking via link.  
  
- - -  
  
My Other, Other Half  
  
- - -  
  
Yugi Motou sighed happily to himself as he walked home from school. The day had gone really well and the small boy couldn't help but be pleased at the total outcome. One, he had gotten to school on time that morning and he had had all of his homework done from the night before. Two, nobody had beaten him up the entire day, though that was because of reason number three. Yugi smiled dreamily as he remembered reason number three.  
  
***  
  
Yugi hid in the boy's locker room, waiting anxiously before class. The room was always empty at this time and he knew that he wouldn't be caught here. Well, to put it more accurately, *they* wouldn't be caught here. *They* had yet to arrive so Yugi had to find something that would keep him amused and calm at the same time, a feat nearly impossible.  
  
Since the room was devoid of anything fun, the tri-colour haired boy sat down on one of the long benches and pulled out his Duel Monsters deck. He flipped through the cards slowly, not really thinking about anything as he did so. It wasn't until he came to the Dark Magician that he realized he wasn't alone.  
  
A hand came from behind him and quickly snatched the card from his hands. Before he could turn around hands held his head so he couldn't move. He felt warm breath on the back of his neck and his heart rate immediately became faster. "Ah, I could just steal the Millennium Puzzle now and you could do nothing to stop me." The sinister voice whispered, his breath gently blowing into Yugi's ear.  
  
Recognizing the voice Yugi blinked. "I know something that would stop you tomb robber." Yugi said then snickered as the hands moved away from his head and he could finally move again, he turned around to find Yami Bakura straddling the bench behind him. The dignified thief had his arms crossed in front of him, in one of his hands he held the Dark Magician.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Harsh brown eyes glared at the small boy, daring him to make a move.  
  
"Oh yeah." Yugi nodded, then stood on the bench so he was slightly towering over the yami. He moved closer to the other body until finally he pressed his lips against the older boy's. Violet and brown were hidden as eyes closed, and Bakura's arms moved around the boy, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss.  
  
Yugi moaned as he felt Bakura's tongue gently pry his lips apart and he let the thief, the stealer of his heart, pillage and plunder his mouth.  
  
This had been a secret shared between the two for a few months, ever since Ryou's birthday when the two of them had accidentally gotten locked in the basement. To say the least, interesting things had happened, none of which Yugi regretted or would change for anything.  
  
Bakura was in the process of undoing a few of the buckles on Yugi's jacket when someone suddenly cleared their throat. Separating from the kiss, both boys turned to look behind Yugi where another boy stood looking very sheepish, though there was a tiny hint of amusement sparkling in his chocolate coloured eyes, mirroring that of Bakura's.  
  
Okay, so it wasn't just a secret that the two had shared.  
  
"What do you want Ryou?" Bakura spat at his light, angry that they had been interrupted.  
  
Ryou only shook his head and rolled his eyes at his yami's behaviour. "The bell rang. You wouldn't want to both be late for class, now would you? Yami would probably get really suspicious and Joey would probably get really protective." Ryou explained, "Not to mention you'd both get detentions, but I don't think you'd really mind considering you'd be in a room alone with no teacher around." He grinned as his comment caused Yugi to blush.  
  
"Thanks Ryou." Yugi smiled as he did up the few buckles that Bakura had managed to undo.  
  
"Yeah, right. Thanks Ryou." Bakura mumbled bitterly, but sighed and let Yugi jump off the bench anyway. "You go, it's nothing new that I'm late for class." He rolled his eyes. "And Ryou's right, it wouldn't look good if we were to walk in together, be it on time or late." His eyes held a gentleness as Yugi looked at him.  
  
Smiling in understanding, Yugi nodded and gave Bakura a light kiss before gathering up his cards and leaving with Ryou. Bakura sighed and flopped back down on the rest of the bench behind him. He moved his hands up to his face only to realize that he still held the Dark Magician in his hand. He stared at the purple clad magician that his love adored so much. He smirked at the time when he had summoned the Dark Magician from the Shadow Realm as a surprise for his little lover.  
  
Yugi had been ecstatic to say the least and had spent the time talking endlessly to the Dark Magician, who was called Aadih, which meant, well, 'Magician'. Aadih had been having the same problem as Yugi and Bakura, having to hide a secret from those around them. Except for the fact that Aadih and his lover hadn't seen each other since the Shadow Games had been sealed, and them along with it. Aadih had secretly been seeing Amurra, Ryou's own Dragon Human, which, coincidentally meant 'Cute'. Amurra, was the younger brother of Kheelan, Yugi's Celtic Guardian. Bakura had snorted upon realizing that Kheelan meant 'Warrior'.  
  
Kheelan would not be happy about having his best friend date his little brother, so Yugi and Aadih had a lot in common and they became very close, very fast. Not that Bakura had been jealous. . .much.  
  
But in spite of popular belief, Bakura did nothing; he couldn't and didn't want to deprive Yugi of talking to his friends. Especially about the things those two talked about. Yugi wouldn't even tell Yami all that he told Aadih.  
  
Sighing to himself as he heard the second bell, indicating that classes had started, and more importantly, indicating that he was late, Bakura forced himself from the bench. He looked at the Dark Magician once more before gently placing the spellcaster into his own deck, on the very top so he would remember to give it back to Yugi.  
  
With that, Bakura left the locker room.  
  
- - -  
  
Yami was in the midst of throwing a note to Ryou, who sat a few rows in front of him when the door to the classroom opened and everyone turned to look. Yami snorted when he saw it was just the tomb robber, and saw his chance now that the teacher's attention had been turned. He threw the note and because he was the Game King, it landed right on top of Ryou's desk. Ryou snatched it up quickly before anyone could see.  
  
"Late again Bakura." Ms. Eriko snapped as the tomb robber bowed and went to his desk beside Seto Kaiba in the second row. Bakura wasn't always rude and obnoxious. Her name strangely meant 'child with a collar', but Yami was sure that somewhere it had to translate into 'Hag with a whip'. To say the woman was a bitch was an understatement, though at the present moment, the pharaoh didn't really care. It was Bakura that was getting 'whipped' so to speak. "That means that you owe me another detention." She said then continued on with what she had been saying before the class had been interrupted.  
  
"Now, we all know that tomorrow is Valentines Day." She said with her nose in the air. "As usual we will all give out Valentines and because your principal finds it amusing you'll all make small boxes out of construction paper for a place to put your Valentines. And everyone had better get one." She snarled the last remark. Mrs. Eriko did not like any type of affection except bitchiness.  
  
Ah yes, Valentines Day, the day of love. Yami smirked to himself as he watched Ryou finally open the note he had thrown to him. He was satisfied with the blush that coloured Ryou's cheeks before he folded the note and put it in his binder, then when Ms. Eriko's back was turned as she wrote crap on the board that Yami wasn't going to copy down anyway, he leaned over to Yugi, who sat right beside him, and whispered something.  
  
/Ryou says he'd like to see *you* get into that position./ Yami heard Yugi through their link.  
  
Yami smirked as he leaned back in his chair. //Tell him I can.// Yami replied and watched as his light told his lover his message. The entire class stopped and looked at Ryou as the blushing boy made a slight whimpering sound.  
  
"Are you alright Ryou?" Ms. Eriko turned away from the board, which she had been writing on.  
  
"Um, yes. Sorry." Ryou apologized, mentally cursing at Yami for his ability to turn him rock hard with only words written on paper. /Remind me to kill Yami./ Ryou mumbled to Bakura.  
  
"Good." Ms. Eriko turned back to the board and turned back to the board to continue their lesson.  
  
//You mean I won't get to do it?// Bakura whined teasingly.  
  
/Hell no! The pharaoh's blood is mine./  
  
//Among all the other body fluids you two have passed to each other.//  
  
/. . .jerk./  
  
The class went on as usual from there.  
  
- - -  
  
Malik and his yami joined everyone at their regular table at lunchtime. Malik looked a little disheveled but nobody thought anything about it since the Egyptian boy had just come from gym class. And Marik always looked smug, so nobody said anything, though Yugi had his suspicions.  
  
"So then she goes 'Mr. Wheeler, I will see you after school.' I mean, blah! I didn't even do anything!" Joey growled as he munched on a tuna fish sandwich. How he could stomach tuna, Yugi would never know and in fact, the small boy didn't want to.  
  
"Joey, you snored out loud in class." Mai rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "I know it's a boring class, but you could have at least tried to be quiet." She scolded him lightly.  
  
Tea and Tristan laughed at the two as they bickered back and forth. Isis, Malik's older sister, had immersed herself far into a book so she didn't even realize that Seto Kaiba was sitting next to her. He seemed to be the only man that could reduce her to mush, and damn, did Seto use this to his advantage.at least when Marik wasn't around. He was slightly a little too overprotective of his 'older sister'.  
  
Yugi sighed as he glanced over at Bakura, who sat on the other side of the table, way at the other end. He got along with most of the others, Yami sometimes, but most of them, with the exception of Malik, Marik, Ryou, Yami and Yugi, everyone was afraid of him. But everyone was nice to him because he was a yami and could easily do bodily harm, not that he would and because Ryou made them. Yugi sighed, Bakura always acted like he couldn't have cared less, but really he did. Yugi hadn't been the only one to talk to Aadih about things that nobody else had known. Bakura hated it when people were afraid of him, well most of the time.  
  
Yami thought that Bakura was dangerous, and Yugi knew that his other half would not like him being with his other, other half. This was why they had tried to keep their relationship a secret. Ryou had found out by total accident, but the boy hadn't minded at all. Ryou trusted Bakura now, and he knew the two cared for each other and much to Bakura's chagrin, thought that the dark spirit of the Millennium Ring and the light of the pharaoh were. . . 'cute'.  
  
Yugi had realized the change to be a true one when Bakura had willingly handed over the Millennium Eye to Shadi, giving up its power on his own free will. But nobody but himself and Ryou had seen this transformation.  
  
Yugi sighed, suddenly realizing that Yami and Ryou were not at the table. He looked around the cafeteria and saw that they weren't in the room either. "Where are Yami and Ryou?" He wondered out loud as he looked around at their friends. He only had the first class with them, the rest of the day, except lunch, he never saw them.  
  
"Quicky in the boy's locker room." Marik answered before he could think about it. Everyone looked at him suspiciously and Malik slapped himself in the forehead. "Um, Malik and I were. . .showering after gym class?" He offered.  
  
"Together?" Bakura snorted to his friend.  
  
Marik grinned at this, even as Malik blushed deeply. "Marik, you dumb ass!" Malik hissed.  
  
"We all knew Malik, you two sneak off during class to do. . .whatever you do, it wasn't that hard to figure out." Tea shrugged as she leaned against Tristan. "As Marik always says 'without dark there's no light and without light there is no dark'. . .or something like that." She shrugged.  
  
"See Makky, nothin' to worry about. Told ya so." Marik crossed his arms in triumph, only to be smacked in the back of the head.  
  
"Don't call me that in public!" Malik sounded panicked and Yugi had to cover a smile.  
  
"Makky?" Joey laughed, as everyone knew he would. Joey never gave up the chance to tease Malik.  
  
Malik, who was right beside Joey, glared at the blonde. "Repeat that and I will rip your spine out and shove it so far up your ass it'd be put back into place." The Egyptian spat, causing everyone but Joey to laugh.  
  
"My lips are sealed." Joey muttered as he turned back to his meal. " Makky." He cackled and jumped up before Malik could grab him.  
  
"Get back here Wheeler!" Malik spat as he jumped up and chased after Joey, pushing through Ryou and Yami as they decided to grace everyone with their presence.  
  
Yami just rolled his eyes as he took Ryou's hand again as the two sat down where Malik and Joey had just been. "What did Joey do now?" He asked as they all heard Malik threatening to use the Millennium Rod to 'pound some sense into the stupid puppy dog'.  
  
"Teased Malik about his new nickname." Tea shrugged as she started to talk to Mai about something she wanted to go shopping for.  
  
Yami blinked, then shrugged, figuring he'd find out soon enough.  
  
"So where were you?" Kaiba asked as he crossed his arms, though Yami had a feeling that Marik had blabbed. One thing the spirit of the Rod did not know how to do was keep his mouth shut. In more ways than one apparently, Yami mused as he and Ryou had walked into the wrong shower stall.  
  
Ryou blushed at the question, but Yami just looked at Kaiba challengingly. "That's for me to know."  
  
"We already know." Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Can't you two not think about sex at least during school?" He spat as he grabbed an apple from his lunch tray.  
  
"Well obviously not if we just came back from doing it in the boy's locker room. And I had been suffering since first period!" Ryou spat right back and then realized the words that had just come from his mouth. "Damn it." He muttered as his shoulders sagged.  
  
Yami only smiled and lightly kissed Ryou's heated cheek. "At least it wasn't in the same shower stall as Marik and Malik." He snickered.  
  
Malik and Joey came back then, Joey sliding between Ryou and Mai while Malik sat on the other side of Yugi, pouting like a little kid. Yugi noticed this and smiled softly as he looked at his friend. "It's not a bad nickname Malik, I think its sweet." He said, trying to make the boy feel better.  
  
Marik looked at his hikari guiltily.  
  
"It's not that." Malik continued to pout. "The principal took my Millennium Rod away and I won't get it back until I write a 5000 word essay on how I will not beat Joey Wheeler in the head with it. I'm never going to be able to pull that off!" He whined.  
  
"First try writing an essay about why you would beat Joey over the head with it, then change the sentences around." Bakura spoke up again, causing everyone to look at him.  
  
Malik blinked as he thought this over. "That could work! Thanks B." The Egyptian grinned at his friend as he began to plot, glaring at Joey every once in a while.  
  
Yugi noticed Yami raise an eyebrow at the white-haired thief. "Shouldn't you be in detention?" He muttered. Bakura usually took his detention at lunch so he wasn't around the others. They may have been his friends, but that didn't mean they weren't annoying.  
  
Everyone looked at Bakura to see what kind of snarky remark he'd return with, and they wanted to see how angry the tomb robber would get. It was well known around the entire school that the two boys did not get along very well. But everyone, except Yugi, seemed surprised when Bakura just shrugged, "Served my sentence in second period when I had a spare." He said.  
  
Yami only snorted and turned away.  
  
/You should be nice to him Yami./ Yugi chided as he glanced at Bakura who seemed to be speaking to Ryou. It hurt Yugi when Yami would badmouth the tomb robber in more ways than Yami could ever know.  
  
//And why should I?// Yami almost spat back.  
  
Yugi ignored the venomous tone. /Because he's changed and he's trying to be nice. That and like it or not, he's Ryou's other half. Technically when you get one, you get the other./  
  
//That would mean that Ryou would have you too.// Yami raised an eyebrow.  
  
/A part of him does./ Yugi shrugged mentally, Yami just didn't have to know it was the darker part.  
  
//I want nothing to do with that. . .child abuser.// Yami growled the last two words, making Yugi sigh. It was the usual argument. //I'll never forgive him for what he did to Ryou.//  
  
/Yeah, what he *did*, as in he doesn't do it anymore. Why can't you just accept the fact that he's changed and be his friend, Yami? It would make Ryou so happy to see you two getting along./ Yugi glared across the table.  
  
//Why are you always defending him? I know that you're kind to everyone, but I've noticed you defend him more than most.// Yami's crimson eyes narrowed at his light suspiciously.  
  
'No! I've said too much!' Yugi realized, but a little too late. He sighed then glared right back at Yami. "Maybe I like him, is that so wrong?" He asked and got up from the table and left the room.  
  
Bakura, knowing that he had had something to do with what just happened, got up and glared down at the pharaoh. "You know what pharaoh? Your hate for me just ends up hurting him. And do you want to know why?" Bakura asked, no amusement on his face at all. He didn't like seeing Yugi sad, even if Yami hadn't meant to. He didn't wait for Yami to ask why. "Hn, ya know what? I'm not even going to tell you why. Ask your lover here, he knows all about it." With that Bakura got up and left the table, running after where Yugi had gone.  
  
- - -  
  
Yugi sighed as he spotted the library. Yami was trying to get his attention but Yugi just ignored him, not wanting to talk to him. He was about to enter the part of the school when a hand landed on his shoulder and roughly jerked him around. He came face to face with a few bullies that liked to pick on him.  
  
Renzo was the leader of the gang and he was in a grade higher than Yugi, though he was supposed to be two higher. The dark haired boy growled as he glared down at Yugi, his two henchmen, Kano and Montaro on either side of him, effectively cutting off any escape Yugi could have made.  
  
"What do you want Renzo?" Yugi asked, hoping that they wouldn't beat him too badly. He always had to calm Bakura down before the spirit could hurt anyone.  
  
"What do you think we want little Yugi?" Renzo grinned as he cracked a few of his knuckles.  
  
"I think you want to pound me into the floor again." Yugi stated matter-of- factly.  
  
"Well, then you'd happen to be right." Renzo grabbed Yugi's jacket and hoisted him up into the air, slamming the tiny body against the wall behind him.  
  
"Renzo, stop!" A new voice suddenly spoke up.  
  
"What the fuck do you want Tanak!" Renzo growled at his third henchman as he glared at Yugi.  
  
"You missed what happened in the lunchroom! Bakura, you know the crazy guy? He said something to Yami Motou and Yami asked Ryou something and then he just flipped, he said-" Tanak, a wiry looking boy ran up. "That little runt is dating Bakura! Do you know what that guy can do to you if he finds out you're going to hurt him?" He asked.  
  
"I'm afraid it's a little too late to guess." A dark voice made everyone turn around. Yugi felt relief when he saw Bakura leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he glared at the group. The small boy couldn't help but admire how sexy the spirit looked, his piercing gaze fixed onto the three bullies with a deadly glare.  
  
Renzo just snorted. "So you and this rat huh? It figures. I'm sure Yami's really happy about it." He rolled his eyes as he let Yugi fall to the floor. "So Bakura," Renzo spat the name, "What are you going to do to us?" He pretended to be scared. Yugi knew what Bakura was capable of and only pitied Renzo for his stupidity.  
  
Bakura was about to say something but the look in Yugi's eyes stopped him. Snorting to himself, Bakura uncrossed his arms and moved closer to the group, Tanak, Kano and Montaro backing away. The tomb robber gently took Yugi's hand and pulled him away from the boys. "Nothing today, but if you so much as look at him again I will personally see to it that you get what you deserve." Bakura growled.  
  
"Whatever. Let's go guys, we'll leave and let the white-haired freak be with the little midget." The four boys walked down the hall, disappearing around a corner.  
  
Yugi looked up at Bakura curiously as he gently squeezed his hand slightly; "Did you really tell Yami?" He asked.  
  
Bakura sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "No, I told him to ask Ryou and I guess he did."  
  
Yugi blinked, then grinned as he latched himself to Bakura's waist. "That's what Yami was trying to talk to me about. He kept trying to get my attention, but I just ignored him." Yugi explained as he pulled away, then led Bakura into the library.  
  
"He probably wanted to know if I had done anything to you." Bakura grumbled as he locked his fingers with that of the pharaoh's light. Yugi only smiled at this and pulled the somewhat reluctant boy over to a part of the library that was rarely used. There was an old armchair, which Bakura opted to sit down in.  
  
The school was old fashioned and the chair faced a large fireplace that was still put to good use. A fire blazed behind the cover, warming the room with its heat. Yugi crawled up and sat in Bakura's lap as the spirit wrapped his arms loosely around Yugi's smaller body. "I guess we don't have to hide anymore." Yugi mentioned as he rested his head against Bakura's shoulder. He was so happy that they were free to be together, he wasn't ashamed of Bakura at all and wanted to show him off.  
  
"No." Bakura agreed quietly as he enjoyed the presence of the smaller boy. "And now with everyone knowing, nobody will mess with you again." He smiled softly as he ruffled Yugi's hair, causing the small boy to giggle and try to pull away.  
  
***  
  
Oh yes, Yugi would never be able to get enough of reason number three. Laughing at himself because he was acting like a lovesick schoolgirl, Yugi ran the rest of the way to the Game Shop. "Hi Grandpa!" Yugi smiled as he passed his grandfather, who sat at the front counter.  
  
"Did you have a good day Yugi?" His grandfather asked.  
  
"Yeah! Is Yami home yet?" Yugi asked as he placed his book bag on a table in the backroom. He liked to do his homework there because it was quiet.  
  
Solomon Motou chuckled lightly; "Yes, Yami's home, but I wouldn't want to bother him for a while." He winked at Yugi.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes. "Ryou's here, huh?" He asked as he sat down in the chair and pulled out his books.  
  
Mr. Motou nodded knowingly.  
  
"I'll make sure to stay down here until supper time." Yugi said as he opened his math book.  
  
"Alright, I'd better get back to the shop." Yugi watched as his grandfather left the room, closing the door behind him to give Yugi some peace. Just because Yugi was going to stay downstairs didn't mean he couldn't bother Yami a bit.  
  
He tested their link to find that it was open. That meant that nothing was happening. But that didn't matter to Yugi.  
  
/You two better not be doing anything on my bed!/ Yugi yelled through the link and he suddenly heard a loud squawking sound and a loud thud coming from the room Yami shared with Yugi.  
  
//Yugi.// Yami sounded calm.  
  
/Yes?/ Yugi replied sweetly.  
  
//Don't do that again!// Yami hissed, //Now Ryou won't stop laughing at me because I fell of the bed!//  
  
Yugi couldn't help but giggle out loud. /Oh, I'm so sorry. Just making sure I wouldn't have to change my sheets./  
  
//Pervert. You've been hanging out with Malik and Marik too much.// Yami trailed off and Yugi heard him sigh.  
  
/Go ahead Yami, ask me./ Yugi grinned to himself, though he didn't send the grin to his darker half.  
  
//Ask what?// Yami was playing stupid and they both knew it.  
  
/Don't play stupid, Joey's better at it. You know what about./ Yugi rolled his eyes, making sure to send that to Yami.  
  
He heard Yami sigh, then he felt the pharaoh smile, //You don't need to explain anything and I don't have to ask anything. Ryou and I've been talking. . .and it was a little. . .weird at first, but I support you. And. . .I realized that you two are kind of like Ryou and I.//  
  
/Without Dark there is no Light, without Light there is no Dark./ Yugi mused.  
  
Yami snorted, //Marik makes sense sometimes. . .besides, Ryou brought up a point on how it could be worse.// He felt Yami shrug.  
  
/How's that?/  
  
//. . . Bakura could be attracted to me.//  
  
Yugi laughed out loud. /Bakura probably thinks the same about you. Thanks Yami./ Yugi smiled, /Does this mean you won't try to send Bakura to the Shadow Realm anymore?/ He wondered innocently, giving Yami a mental picture of his 'chibi eyes'.  
  
//Bah! If he can stand your eyes then by Ra, I won't.//  
  
/Oh right, like I'm any worse than Ryou./ Yugi snorted.  
  
//. . .You're not.// With that the link was ended as Yami sent him a mental wink. Yugi rolled his eyes as he could only imagine, not that he wanted to, what they were up to now.  
  
He buried himself into his homework and soon forgot about the world around him. It wasn't until the bells above the door to the game shop chimed that it brought Yugi back, though he continued to do his work.  
  
"How may I help you?" He heard his grandfather's voice but the other voice was unheard, making Yugi curious. Usually it was kids who were really excited that came into the shop. He looked up at the closed door and listened, straining his ears. He could hear his grandfather talking to the other person until finally he heard the old man say; "He's doing his homework in the back room." Yugi wondered who would be there to see him, though he did have his suspicions.  
  
As violent eyes watched, the knob on the door slowly turned and then it opened. Yugi looked up, his eyes meeting that of russet and the smaller boy grinned widely. Bakura closed the door to the room then joined Yugi at the table. The spirit looked a little uncomfortable and Yugi became a little nervous. "Hey Bakura." He greeted and the tomb robber smiled slightly. "So?" Yugi asked, showing Bakura that he had the floor to speak.  
  
Bakura blinked then seemed to remember something. "Oh, Malik and I were walking home and he started talking about how Valentines Day had changed from ancient times and he explained to me that you give. . .gifts now?" He asked.  
  
Yugi nodded, "Yeah, usually flowers or chocolates to a loved one and trinket type things to friends. The usual is cards." He shrugged.  
  
"That's what Malik said." Bakura nodded then looked at Yugi. "Anyway, I know it's not Valentines Day yet, but here. It's not really your gift though." Bakura handed Yugi an envelope, "But don't open it until tonight." He said then got up, kissing the top of Yugi's head. "I have to go, I start work at 4:30." He sighed.  
  
"Work? When did you get a job?" Yugi's eyes went wide.  
  
"Ryou's making me." Bakura pouted, causing Yugi to giggle and kiss his lips. That caused Bakura to smile. "It's at Flora's Flowers, Mai works there and she's stuck training me." He shrugged.  
  
"That's great Bakura." Yugi smiled.  
  
Bakura nodded, then went to the door, "I'll see you later Thamiin." He said then slipped through the door.  
  
Yugi smiled when he heard the pet name, it always made him feel giddy. Then he got back to work.  
  
- - -  
  
Ryou had stayed for supper and Yami was just walking him half way home now, the way they usually did. Most of the time Yugi would tag along and he and Ryou would tease Yami endlessly about something that had happened during the day, but he had declined this time, opting to get ready for bed early.  
  
He had quickly brushed his teeth and then climbed into his pajamas before climbing into bed. Once settled he pulled the plain white envelope from under his pillow and finally opened it. Inside was a blank card with a picture of a white kitten and a black kitten curled up together. Yugi smiled when he saw the representation of light and dark.  
  
Upon opening the card something fell into his lap. Picking up the objects Yugi saw that one of them was the Dark Magician, which Yugi had not gotten back from that morning in the locker room. But he gasped slightly when he saw what the other object was. It was D. Human. Ryou and Bakura's D. Human, Amurra.  
  
Looking in the card Yugi read over the neatly printed words. 'Ryou agrees with me that those who love each other should be together always. Love Bakura'. Yugi grinned as he folded the card and placed it on his nightstand then he reached over the alarm clock and grabbed his Dueling Deck. After sifting through it he took one of his lesser-used magic cards out to make room for Amurra. After placing it in the top drawer to his nightstand, where all his extra dueling cards were, he looked at the D. Human and Dark Magician as he held them side by side.  
  
"Who knows, maybe one day you two will be able to tell Kheelan how much in love you are. I'm sure once he sees it for himself he wouldn't mind at all. After all, it's not like you couldn't protect Amurra, Aadih, you are one of the most powerful spellcasters in the Shadow Realm." Yugi grinned as he gently placed the cards in the middle of the deck; Amurra surrounded by Kheelan and Aadih. With that, Yugi placed the deck of his most beloved cards on his nightstand again and turned off the lights as he snuggled deep into his pillows.  
  
As the small boy drifted off to sleep, two cards reunited, glowing softly in the darkness of the room. They brightened in happiness, until slowly it disappeared, not wanting to disturb the sleeping figure tucked into the bed, casting the room into a comfortable, warm darkness once again.  
  
After all, without Dark, there is no Light and without Light there is no Dark. And those who love each other should be together.  
  
Always.  
  
- - -  
  
The End.  
  
End Notes:  
  
1 - I have no idea how Valentines day was back in ancient Egypt. *mumbles* I doubt they even had one. 2 - Anyone interested in me writing a Aadih/Amurra (and I can't forget Kheelan) fic? 3 - Thamiin means precious. 


End file.
